So close
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Se suponía que sería una mañana tranquila, pero no para Killua y mucho menos cuando tenía el rostro pacífico de Gon tan cerca... tal vez, un "beso de los buenos días" no sería una mala idea.


Ahora que terminé con las otras secciones ¡sigue el hermoso fandom de HunterxHunter! Les cuento, hoy es mi cumpleaños y voy a publicar diecinueve historias (son los años que cumplo)... así que ¡vamos a festejar mi cumpleaños de esta manera!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Shonen-ai. KiruGon.**

* * *

Los rayos del astro sol se colaron en la habitación.

Al oír el ruido de las aves uno de los niños comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud y pesadez, recobrando poco a poco la visión.

Lo primero que notó fue donde se encontraba: en la cama de su amigo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¡Oh! Ya lo recordaba. La noche anterior, Gon había bajado al comedor para ayudar a Mito-san mientras que él se quedaría en la habitación y prepararía el futón en el que dormiría. Pero Killua esperó, esperó y esperó, y como su amigo no llegaba pues… decidió recostarse en la cama por unos momentos; ahora ve que el resultado de sus acciones fue quedarse completamente dormido y amanecer en la cama de Gon.

Y a todo ello ¿dónde estaba él?

El albino movió su cuerpo con pesadez ─producto del reciente sueño─ y giró sobre sí mismo, quedando de frente a la puerta. ¡Y no solo a ella! Si no también, quedando frente al cuerpo de su compañero de aventuras y mejor amigo en el mundo: Gon Freecss.

Los ojos de Killua se dilataron. _«¿E-eh? ¿Qué hace aquí? »_ Pensaba sorprendido de la presencia ajena. _«¿En qué momento…? »_ ¿Cómo es que no había notado la presencia de su amigo? Por más que intentara recordarlo no lo conseguía ¿será que el pelinegro habría llegado mientras dormía? Eso tenía sentido. Lo que no tenía sentido era una cosa ¡¿cómo un ex-asesino profesional como él no fue capaz de sentir la presencia de un mocoso como Gon?! _«Quizá me sentí muy cansado. »_ Estuvo de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento ¡eso debía de ser!

O al menos ese pensamiento no dañaba tanto su orgullo.

Haciendo a un lado su malestar, el albino miró con detenimiento el rostro dormido de su amigo. Gon tenía una expresión pacifica, con una mueca graciosa en el rostro y un pequeño hilo de saliva descendía por una de las esquinas de sus labios. Se encontraba boca arriba, uno de sus brazos retozaba a la altura de su estómago mientras que el otro se apoyaba en la almohada, la sabana cubría solo sus piernas y algunos cabellos oscuros habían perdido su clásica posición en punta; el niño de ojos azules no se sorprendió por la condición de su amigo.

Permaneció en esa posición durante unos minutos más hasta que, con un movimiento brusco, giró su propio cuerpo hacia uno de sus costados. Que frente a frente con el otro muchacho.

Por un momento Killua se tensó ¿acaso se había despertado? Pero luego al oír los suaves ronquidos supo que Gon continuaba durmiendo.

_«Este idiota. »_ Sus felinos ojos azules no se apartaron de esa faz morena_. «Idiota. »_ Volvió a pensar sin dejar de contemplarlo. Estudiando hasta el más mínimo detalle en silencio, recordándola, sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

La mirada del niño fue de a poco: la frente cubierta por algunos atrevidos mechones ébanos, la nariz ligeramente respingada, los pómulos marcados y cubiertos por un leve tinte rosado, las mejillas redondeadas, la barbilla en punta, y por último, los labios entreabiertos… Aquellos labios provistos de pureza, dejando escapar suaves y dulces suspiros que acompañaban al compás la respiración calmada y el subir y bajar de su pecho. La expresión cómica había desaparecido por completo, dejando su lugar a una más relajada y _adorable_. Dándole una apariencia más tierna…

Un tipo de ternura que estaba haciendo sonrojar al mayor.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, trató de hacer todo lo posible para deshacerse de su sonrojo. ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzado? ¡Vamos! Estaba viendo a su mejor amigo. A Gon. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Era como si… su corazón se estrellase bruscamente contra su pecho y quisiera escapar… No pudo reprimir un bufido ¡qué estúpidas! Se supone que él arrancaba corazones con sus manos y no que estos se escapasen por sí solos.

Miró una vez más al niño dormido, aunque más bien sus ojos estuvieron fijos una vez más en los labios ajenos.

¿Era normal preguntarse cómo sería un beso con su amigo?

Eso último le hizo sonrojar furiosamente. ¿En verdad? ¿En verdad estaba considerando la idea de besar al moreno? Porque, si realmente lo estaba haciendo… era un demente.

_«No, no, no. Killua. Eso está mal. »_ Se dijo a sí mismo con la sola intención de convencerse; aunque no estaba resultando. Pero ese es otro tema. _«¿Qué tal si el despierta, eh? ¿Qué harás? ¿Cómo explicarías la situación? »_ Su parte razonable daba coherentes argumentos.

¿En qué estaba pensado? ¿Cómo iba… querer besar a su mejor amigo? ¡Y en los labios! ¡¿Qué rayos le sucedía?!

_«Tal vez… yo pueda… »_ No se atrevió a completar aquel pensamiento. La idea era demasiado descabellada, por no decir peligrosa, y él lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. _«No… no puedo hacerlo… »_ Mordiendo su labio inferior volvió a bajar la mirada a esos carnosos labios ajenos. _«Él sigue estando dormido. »_ Pensaba mientras su mano recorría con timidez y cuidado el rostro de Gon.

El pelinegro dejó escapar un último suspiro antes de murmurar entre sueños el nombre de su amigo, para al final dejar que sus labios se curvasen hacia arriba y una adorable sonrisa apareciera… y esa imagen encantadora era suficiente para Killua.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Esta sería… una de las cosas veces en las que el Zoldyck decidiría por sí mismo, dejando que sus deseos e impulsos se hicieron cargo de su accionar.

Ahora solo una pequeña y mínima distancia los separaba a ambos. Era capaz de sentir el cálido aliento sobre sus propios labios. Su auto-control desaparecía más y más. Se detuvo al ver que una pequeña brecha los separaba. Solo unos milímetros más y el mayor tendría su tan preciado premio: degustar el dulce sabor del primer beso.

Pero tal parece que el destino no estaba a su favor.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y una persona apareció. —¡Niños! Los he estado llamando desde hace cinco minutos ¿qué están…? ¿Killua?—. Su voz fue silenciándose al percatarse de un hecho un tanto llamativo para ella. —¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —preguntó un tanto alarmada.

Efectivamente. El niño de cabellos albinos estaba colgado en el techo, en una de las esquina de la habitación, sujetándose fuertemente con sus manos y pies.

—¡Bu-buenos días Mito-san! —exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa el menor mientras el sudor frío descendía por su nuca. _«¡Eso estuvo cerca! »_ Pensaba al reconocer que se había salvado del peligro ¡su accionar había sido de lo más estúpido!

Estuvo tan concentrado en Gon que se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Mito observó curiosamente a Killua, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Volvió la mirada a su sobrino, quien continuaba durmiendo plácidamente como si nada a su alrededor le importase, y suspiró.

_«¡Estos niños de ahora! »_ Pensaba al entender que no debía preguntar nada de nada. —El desayuno está listo. Bajen antes de que se enfríe ¿sí?

El albino asintió de inmediato sin moverse de su lugar, obsequiándole una sonrisa gatuna a la recién llegada; la mujer suspiró nuevamente y abandonó el cuarto de inmediato, tenía otros labores que atender; al estar solo nuevamente, dejó escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios y con un ágil salto aterrizó sobre el suelo.

Esta vez se sentía aliviado._ «No quiero repetir una experiencia así. »_ Llegó a aquella conclusión. Cuando estuvo por dirigirse al comedor admiró brevemente y en completo silencio el rostro dormido del moreno, para luego sonreír dulcemente. _«Quizá no deba apresurar las cosas. » _Dijo una vocecita en su mente. Caminó hasta la cama de su amigo y dejó que una de sus manos rozara dulcemente el rostro pacifico. —…ya tendremos tiempo para esto. —murmuró más para sí que para el ajeno antes de besarlo en la frente.

El oji-azul salió de la habitación pero con una sonrisa en el rostro; este había sido una buena mañana. La mejor manera para comenzar el día.

Nuevamente, el silencio volvió a aparecer.

Y Gon supo que era el momento correcto para _"despertar"._

¡Pero se sentía tan avergonzado como para hacerlo! Que lo único atinó a hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, dejando que fuerte sonrojo se adueñara de sus mejillas, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Eso sí que había estado cerca. Si Killua seguía invadiendo su espacio personal no iba a ser capaz de resistir la situación; lo que sucedió entre ambos, era una clara señal de que el moreno podía actuar mejor que su mejor amigo.

¡El peli-blanco nunca se percató de que él estaba despierto! Y que pudo sentir todo. ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. Desde las caricias a su rostro hasta ese intento de beso, como también el rose fugaz entre ambos...

_«Killua me matará si se entera. »_ Pensaba al imaginarse a su compañero de aventuras, totalmente avergonzado, descubriendo que había sido engañado. _«Será mejor que no se lo diga. »_ Gon podría ser distraído, pero sabía perfectamente que hacer enfurecer al joven Zoldyck no era una opción. Con lentitud bajó sus manos y con las yemas de los dedos rozó tímidamente sus labios. _«Aun se sienten cálidos. »_ Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos. —Ehehehe… ¿en qué estoy pensado? —se decía a sí mismo, golpeándose suavemente en la cabeza con su puño—. Creo que dormir poco me está afectando. ¡Mejor iré a desayunar!

Las palabras de su amigo resonaron en su cabeza.

_«Sí. Es verdad. »_ Bajó por las escaleras y sonrió al ver que todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Esperándolo a él. _«Killua tiene razón. »_ Sus ojos castaños se posaron en el rostro de su mejor amigo, quien lo único que hacía era molestar y reírse de él. _«Ya tendremos tiempo para esto. »_

Por fin había algo en que ambos pensaban igual.

Y no solo cuestión de sentimientos.

* * *

Bien. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, estaré esperando cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Todo es bien recibido ¡Sigamos con el festejo mis niñas!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
